Pokemon Dusk on the Ferris Wheel
by Summerlife95
Summary: While traveling throughout Nimbasa City, he is greeted with the familiar Lass Maya. She invites him on a Ferris Wheel ride showing him that she has mustered up enough courage, and plans on showing it fully. Contains SadieHawkinsShipping.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk on the Ferris Wheel

It was late in the afternoon roughly 8:30 p.m., and Pokemon Trainer Hilbert was wondering around Nimbasa City. The city of entertainment, that's right it was, even for Hilbert's sake, he enjoyed everything about it. The Battle Subway, the sports, and even the Ferris Wheel. Yup the Ferris Wheel, every so often he would visit it, ever since he saved the world from N, he would come here. But as of now, Hilbert has been wondering around, thinking to himself, what he should do, before he decides to challenge the Elite Four, for the second time, to claim his rightful place as Champion of Unova. However, someone was here for him, near the Ferris Wheel, lied standing, and waiting Maya. The Lass that Hilbert has become most aquainted with, every time he would go on it, she would get scared.

"Hey, Hilbert!" The young girl waved at Hilbert, as if expecting him.

"Hmm? Maya?" He said to himself, thinking that she wanted to ride again for the 3rd time. She never did get over her fear of heights, but this time, he was sure that she felt confident. He then ran over to her, not so much as a hurry, but so much as though people don't look at him thinking 'is that kid gonna go to her girlfriend or what?' "Hey Maya, hows it going? I see you want to go on the Ferris Wheel again huh?"

"Mhmm, yup, this time, I'm sure I won't panic. So come on what are we waiting for, let's go!" She seemed really chipper being around Hilbert, it would almost seem that his distinct braveness has rubbed off on her. She seemed more confident in that she is willing to go on the Ferris Wheel, with no problems at all. She grabbed Hilberts hand, their fingers interlacing with eachother's as they got onboard, they sat down, on the red chairs that accompanied the sides of the Pokeball, that just so happened to be what they were inside. The Ferris Wheel went higher and higher, with every inch, her hold on Hilberts hand grew slightly more tighter, he knew that she would get scared sooner or later. Just when they realized what was happening, they looked towards eachother, Maya blushed slightly, and continued looking out the window. "Y'know everytime I'm on this Ferris Wheel with you, I feel as though I can take anything on. You really changed me Hilbert." The sun was setting over the horizon, a new dawn approaches Nimbasa City, the city lights began to turn that much more luminescent. With that the Ferris Wheel reached the bottom, they proceeded to get off, still holding eachothers hands.

"I have to say, you really have changed, since the last few times we went on a ride." Hilbert said as they began to leave the park, and begin walking around Nimbasa City. "I was expecting you to jump on me, like you normally do, but you really have become much more brave." Maya began to blush at that remark, and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Say, Hilbert what do you plan on doing after today? I mean, once you leave, to head back on your journey." She said that with a slight frown, knowing that soon he would leave, and she would head back home, wondering about the next coming day. Wondering about her path as a trainer.

"Well, I plan on defeating the Elite Four, with no interuptions from N, or Team Plasma. I want to take the place as the Champion, the place that should've been mine." They then stopped in the middle of the street, Hilbert then took a glance at Maya. She seemed concerned, concerned for him, that he might not ever visit her again.

"Challenging the Elite Four, you've done that before? You never told me that. I'm sure you can do it." They then began to gaze towards eachother, holding tightly onto the other's hand.

"Heh, sorry I never told you, but I'm glad to know that at least someone in this world believes in me. It's good knowing that I have great friend that I can count on, to support me." Her face became red, and warm, knowing that he trusted her, made her blush. Hilbert then pulled out a Pokeball, and threw it into the air. "Hey, let's go for a ride, how about it huh?" Just then in the middle of the air, the Pokeball bursted open, out came his trusted Braviary. Maya then pounced on Hilbert, her arms thrown around him. Hilbert then tried to shake her off, his face was priceless. "Ahh, I'm glad your happy, but jeez, your squeezing the life out of me!" Braviary gave a slight chuckle towards this scene.

"Te-he, of course, I would love to! This is the same Rufflet that must've evolved since you last beat me. Alright then where to?" She then shot an exited look at Hilbert, looking up towards him.

"Well let's go to Striaton City. I thought that I should drop in on an old friend, and pay him a visit at his gym." Hilbert than leaped on Braviary's back, he then outstretched his arm towards Maya. She exitedly grasped it, and leapt on Braviary, sitting herself right behind Hilbert holding on tightly to him. Once she was seated, she rested the side of her head on his back, holding tightly, and blushing while doing so."Alright Braviary to Striaton City!" Braviary then cawed and took off into the air, the city lights below glowed ever so brightly as they soared away from Nimbasa. Maya was beginning to fight her fears even more so, the Ferris Wheel was nothing, but now she began to hold even more tightly onto Hilbert. He thought to himself, 'maybe this wasn't a good idea, she might lose it up here.' The ground was miles below, and they have just broke the cloud level, and was beginning to see the vast-oppeness of Unova stretch before them. Even though most of what they could see below was clouds swirling slowly below into many different forms. Maya was becoming much more tense, holding that much more tightly, that Hilbert needed some air to breath. She was aware of that, and just lightly loosened her hold.

'I've gotta be brave, I'm with Hilbert now, so things should be alright. It's not like if I fall I'm gonna die or anything, heheheh. Even if that were the case, Hilbert would save me, right?' Throughout the whole flight she was stupified by the massive expanse that was the sky. "Wow, this is beautiful, I'm so glad you took me on this trip." She then layed her head back down on Hilbert's back, she began to trail off to sleep. Hilbert was more than enough aware of her falling asleep. Soon after awhile, the flew passed the skyscrapers that was Castelia City, and soon after that Nacrene City, where below he saw Lenora, he shouted and waved down below, she waved back in response. Not to much after that they could see the city lights of Striaton, not at all as big as Nimbasa, but hey a home away from home at least. They landed in Striaton City, where Maya had fallen asleep. Hilbert just giggled at this, he then picked Maya up in her arms, still fast asleep, and recalled his Pokemon. He then decided it would be best to get some sleep, Hilbert then visited the nearby Pokemon Center where he would be greeted with a Nurse Joy, in fact he was.

"Oh, why hello there Hilbert, what brings you here, and who's this person in your arms?" She looked surprised as to see Hilbert with another girl, a girl who is fast asleep in his arms nonetheless.

"We need a place to stay for the night, if that's alright with you." He tried remaining as quiet as possible not to wake Maya, and he succeeded. Nurse Joy simply nodded, and directed them towards the sleeping quarters of the Pokemon Center. The rooms were amazing to say the least, the beds were bunks, which is good for more than one person. Not only that but they get a good view of outside, through one of the many windows in the room. There is a breakfast table placed in the center of the room, for well breakfast, and a bathroom with a tub and shower, it was like a fancy hotel. Hilbert sighed, and looked down towards the young lass that was curled up in his arms, he once again giggled, he was not sure why though, but he then placed her on the bottom bunk in the room. He proceeded to cover her up, and make sure she was sleeping okay, he then proceeded to change into his bed attire in the bathroom, just making sure that if she was awake she wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Hilbert returned to the bedroom, noticing one thing, Maya was awake, and one other thing, she was trying to change as well. The moment was awkward, Hilbert blushed fiercly, and backed away into the bathroom, giving her the privacy she needed, and pretended he didn't see anything. Not that she had her shirt off... yet, the idea that she was beginning to change, and he came in at the most inoportune time was just... awkward. Maya just giggled at that, she thought that his face was once again, priceless. Maya herself changed into her nightware, which was essentially something the complete opposite of what she normally wears. It was a pair of excercise shorts, and a blue t-shirt, it was different than her usual mini-skirt and schoolgirl attire. Hilbert then exited the bathroom, entering in his gray sweat-pants, and red t-shirt, also his cap was not on his head. He was hoping that he wouldn't get slapped by Maya, for coming in completely unaware, and that he somehow woke her up, unless she woke up on her own.

"Hehe, so how do I look?" She then struck a pose at Hilbert, and his reaction was...

"Wow, you look different, and really good!" Priceless, Maya began to blush, she tried hiding it, by facing the other way. Hilbert also took notice to just how pretty she looked, her hair was well maintained, her physique was outstanding, almost as if she was a cheerleader. Maya then ran towards Hilbert and leaped on him once again. "Hey come on, what's the big idea?"

"I really am grateful that you took me here, your a really nice person, one of the nicest I ever met. I want to thank you really, that flight was a real wonder to behold, I was scared I will admit, but you were there to make things better for me. You are the reason behind my bravery, and for that I thank you." Hilbert began to blush at this statement, as he was never told this before, not even from Bianca. Hilbert was planning on doing something special for her in the morning, once they head out towards the gym, a plan that he had waiting for awhile, ever since he told Cilan about her.

"I'm once again, glad that you have overcome your fears." Hilbert then embraced her rather than try and shake her off. "I'm also glad that I came across you that one day, 4 months ago, you really are something else." Maya, pulled out of the embrace, and starred into his eyes.

"Hilbert..." She kept gazing into them, becoming lost in them. Hilbert then released the embrace, and then held her hand, curling his fingers with hers, and walked her to bed. The rest of the night was silent, they then got into their respective beds, and fell asleep for morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk on the Ferris Wheel: Chapter 2

Sunlight shone through the windows, it began to beam down onto Hilberts face. He then woke up, and noticed that he fell asleep in Striaton City's Pokemon Center, and with him, just a bunk below was Maya. The girl that he invited to a special something at the city's gym. He got up out of bed, and changed in the bathroom once again into his normal atire, this time not waking Maya in the process. As soon as he changed he came out in his normal outfit, he shot a glance towards the sleeping girl. He walked over towards her and rubbed her hair, she cooed at this. Hearing that, he backed away pretending nothing happened and exited the room, so that he may visit Cilan, of Striaton City. Upon exiting the Pokemon Center and heading off towards the gym, he noticed Cilan entering the gym like normal. "Hey Cilan, hows it going bud?" Hilbert jumpped Cilan, surprising him in the process, knocking him onto the ground.

"H-hey there Hilbert, what brings you back here?" He said as he got up patting his clothes of the dirt that was on him.

"Remember that thing I told you about, about Maya, the girl I told you about 4 months ago?" Hilbert stated, as they began to walk inside of the Gym, still looking as 5 star as ever, being a resturaunt and all.

"Yeah I remember that, you wanted to set-up a date here didn't you? Oh I see, old Hilbert seems to like her. Don't you worry, I will make sure of this, or my name isn't Cilan!" He then pounced out of his chair and began to prepair the gym for something these two will never forget.

"Thanks Cilan, I owe ya one." Hilbert than left the gym, and returned to the Pokemon Center where he was greeted with Maya. Except this time, she looked even more different, she wore: A black mini-skirt, pink thigh-highs, pink straps near her upper area, a red bow in the center, and a bow on her front bangs of her hair. The only thing that was going through Hilberts mind was, WOW! "Y-you look even more different, and even more pretty! So tell me where did the style come from?"

"Oh, you see I come from another region, it's called Johto, and over there this style is all the rage. So, where did you go?" She then approached Hilbert slowly, eventually getting incredibly close to him, she then took to his side, and grabbed his hand, like they have done before, their fingers interlacing with another.

"Well I was talking with my old buddy Cilan, and we decided to do something special for us two. I'm not gonna say what, but you will see soon enough." Once that was said, Maya blushed profusely at this and hugged Hilbert showing him, her affection.

"I can't wait to see, but wait why did you do this for me?" She then stared at Hilbert.

"It's because I thought that way back when, when we first met, that we were gonna be good friends. And so, after the Ferris Wheel ride, I took off to Cilan and told him about you." After those last few words were said, her grip on his hand grew tighter. As they began to walk through the streets of Striaton with their hands placed firmly in the others. "I really did admire you back then, and I still do to this day, in fact I feel like something else."

"Oh, then what do you feel?" She blushed an even brighter red, knowing where this was going.

"I feel like, I feel like, I feel like I love you." Not moments before that, they stopped on a patch of grass on the east side of town, staring into the others eyes. The grip on their hands soon released, and instead they began to embrace eachother. Their faces begining to be inches apart from the others. They could feel each others breath, and soon after they kissed eachother on the lips, letting their hearts sink in a vast ocean of love, as they moaned in eachothers mouth. They kept kissing for what felt like forever, shifting sides after a few seconds, holding the other that much more tightly. Hilbert forced Maya to the ground, her laying right underneath him. This made her blush, as she then grasped Hilberts hands, both infact, curling their fingers together, as they meet face to face once again, forcing a deep kiss on her. Hilbert then responded by kissing down the excellent curve of her neck, kissing lower and lower, then eventually heading back up and kissing her more passionately then before on the lips. The two of them, then got up and proceeded to head towards Striaton City's Gym where they would have their excellent date together, as lovers.

"I love you so much Hilbert, you are the reason behind my courage, I'm so glad I met you. Now let's go inside, where we shall enjoy ourselves like we have ever since we rode on the Ferris Wheel." They entered the Gym, and was then seated by Cilan, where as Chili, and Cress they delivered the food. The gym was well decorated, and well set-up just like Hilbert imagined, it was the perfect time for the two of them, and they could not of had it any other way. They proceeded by chatting amongst themselves about their own individual journies, Hilberts experiences with N and Team Plasma, and Maya's with her obtaining her 8th gym badge, and her soon to be attempt on the Elite Four. Soon after awhile the two of them, finished their date, and headed off. Where to? No one knows. All they knew was that they were together, like they should've been from the start. From the Ferris Wheel till now, their experiences were simply amazing.

And they were never heard from again... sorta

The End


End file.
